IN THE MOOD FOR LOVE
by LarvaBiru
Summary: Ketika Jimin mendapat skandal, Jungkook marah dan akhirnya Jimin memilih pulkam. Jungkook rindu! DRABBLE ONESHOT! JIKOOK (Jimin Jungkook)! YAOI!


Tiittle : In The Mood For Love

Cast : JIKOOK! (Jimin Jungkook), other member BTS

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort(?)

Length : oneshoot dribble

Summary : Ketika Jimin mendapat skandal, Jungkook marah dan akhirnya Jimin memilih pulkam. Jungkook rindu!

.

.

.

WARN! YAOI! BOYS LOVE! GAJE STORY! VERY SHORT STORY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

" _Siapa yang Jimin suka?"_

" _Jeon Jeongguk."_

" _Waeyo? Waeyo?"_

" _Neomu kyeopta. Aku suka."_

Jungkook mematikan rekaman videonya bersama Jimin tahun lalu itu. Ia tersenyum kecut, lalu menjatuhkan ponselnya ke ranjangnya. Ia pun ikut menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang. Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang bertemu dengan _hyung_ pendeknya itu. Ia sangat merindukannya meskipun akhirnya jika bertemu mereka pasti tak akur.

" _Kookie~ Saranghae."_

Selalu seperti ini. Halusinasi akan _hyung_ pendeknya itu selalu datang jika ia sedang merindukannya. Ia bagai candu yang sangat susah dihilangkan.

" _Kookie~ Neomu kyeopta!"_

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya kosong. Di dalam otaknya hanya ada rasa rindu yang tak tertahankan. Ah, seharusnya ia ikut Jimin pulang kampung. -_-

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan halusinasinya akan Jimin. Ia sedikit terperanjat, lalu sesaat kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kookie, Jimin menghubungimu?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Ia menunduk sedih. Sejak adanya skandal Jimin _dating_ bersama dengan _yeoja_ , Jungkook lebih memilih mendiamkan Jimin hingga akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk pulang kampung agar ia bisa menenangkan fikirannya yang kacau. Jungkook menyesal, seharusnya ia percaya padanya dan men- _support-_ nya, bukannya marah dan mogok bicara dengannya.

"Dia tidak menghubungiku. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa kuhubungi."

Namjoon menatap magnae kesayangannya sedih. Sejak Jimin pulang kampung, Jungkook lebih sering diam daripada biasanya. Ia seperti boneka yang bernyawa.

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi keluarganya."

"Tidak bisa _hyung_. Aku sudah berulangkali mencobanya."

Namjoon terdiam. Ia menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan.

"Ayo kita susul."

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ia menatap sang _leader_ tak percaya.

"Kau merindukannya kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Ayo!"

Namjoon menarik tangan Jungkook secara paksa. Ia menarik Jungkook keluar dan memasukkannya ke mobil yang di dalamnya sudah ada _member-member_ BTS. Jungkook menatap makhluk(?) di mobil bingung dengan wajah ling lung tapi tetap _kyeopta_ (kata Jimin).

"Jangan kaget gitu, Kook. Aku ngeri lihat wajahmu," kata V sambil menoyor kepala Jungkook pelan. Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku kira hanya aku yang merindukan Jimin _hyung_. Ternyata _hyungdeul_ juga."

Semuanya hanya tertawa nista lalu Hoseok yang berada di belakang Jungkook tiba-tiba menyekap Jungkook dengan sapu tangan hingga Jungkook pingsan. Meskipun sebelumnya ia meronta-ronta, akhirnya ia tetap pingsan.

.

.

Jungkook's POV

Kepalaku terasa sangat berat, mataku susah untuk dibuka. Namun tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya memasuki mataku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, lalu mengerjap-kerjap pelan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya.

"Hyung~"

Aku bergumam pelan, saat pandanganku sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya, aku mulai sadar jika aku berada di tengah-tengah padang bunga krisan. Aku mendudukkan diriku dengan sedikit tersentak. Ah, aku ingat, tadi kalau tidak salah Hoseok _hyung_ menyekapku. Mereka tega sekali membuangku ke tempat yang indah ini. ToT

" _Eotte?_ Tempatnya baguskan?"

Aku tersentak, suara itu, aku sangat kenal. Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memelukku dari belakang, orang yang aku sangat yakin Jimin _hyung_ itu menaruh kepalanya di pundakku. Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Tapi caramu membawaku kesini tidak elit, _hyung_."

Jimin _hyung_ tertawa pelan. Sungguh aku merindukan tawanya yang cempreng itu.

"Yang penting kamu suka kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu menengadahkan kepalaku, merasakan hembusan angin beraroma bunga krisan yang menenangkan hati.

" _Mianhae,_ Kookie~"

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk.

"Percayalah padaku, yang ada di foto itu bukan aku. Itu-"

"Aku percaya padamu, _hyung_."

Aku menatap Jimin _hyung_ sambil tersenyum. Ah, wajah imutnya, mata sipitnya, hidung peseknya, pipi tembemnya, aku merindukannya. Padahal hanya 3 hari _lost contact_ , tetapi serasa 30 tahun.

" _Hyung_ tambah kurus."

Aku mengusap pipinya penuh sayang. Lalu mengusap mata kecilnya, hidungnya, sampai akhirnya berhenti di bibirnya.

"Aku takut kau marah padaku."

"Aku lebih marah jika _hyung_ malah meninggalkanku."

" _Mian..._ "

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mencium bibir kecil Jimin _hyung_ sebentar. Hanya mengecupnya sekilas.

"Semarah apapun aku, akhirnya aku tetap memaafkanmu, _hyung_."

Jimin tertawa kecil lalu membalikkan badannya dan menyandar di punggungku. Kami saling menyendarkan badan. Lalu kami saling menyandarkan kepala ke pundak. Menikmati hembusan angin beraroma krisan yang menenangkan.

Sunyi.

Dalam beberapa detik suasana menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang memulai percakapan. Kami hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan suara angin melintasi padang bunga krisan yang indah di saat matahari perlahan mulai tenggelam ini.

Hingga akhirnya aku teringat dengan _hyungdeul_ yang tadi menculikku tidak elit.

" _Chim Chim hyung_ , dimana _hyungdeul_?"

"Di rumahku."

Santai sekal dia menjawab pertanyaanku. -_-

"Kau yang merencanakan ini?"

" _Because I need you, boy._ "

"Bohong."

Jimin _hyung_ tertawa kecil, lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi memelukku dari belakang.

"Ku dengar kau sangat merindukanku, jadi apa salahnya aku meculik pacarku sendiri untuk mengobati rasa rindunya?"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahku ke ceruk lehernya.

" _Saranghae"_

.

.

.

END

Maaf kalo Ffnya aneh ToT

Ini FF Jikook pertama saya wkwk

namanya juga drabble, sebentar baca udah selesei, jan marahi saya wkwk


End file.
